Paus Paulus II
Paus Paulus II, geboren als Pietro Barbo (Venetië, 23 februari 1417 – Rome, 26 juli 1471) was paus van de Rooms-katholieke Kerk van 30 augustus 1464 tot aan zijn dood. Hij was kardinaal-nepoot van de paus Eugenius IV en de oom van later benoemde kardinalen Marco Barbo, Giovanni Battista Zeno and Giovanni Michiel. Biografie ---- 1417-1464 thumb|left|200px|Plaquette op geboortehuis Barbo was de zoon van Niccolo Barbo, een rijk Venetiaans koopman, en Polixena Condulmer, een zuster van paus Eugenius IV. Hoewel hij opgeleid was voor een carrière in de overzeese handel, besloot hij na de troonsbestijging van zijn oom een positie binnen de Rooms-katholieke Kerk te bekleden. Aan het pauselijke hof volgde hij onder toezicht van Eugenius een kerkelijke studie en werd in 1436 al benoemd tot aartsdiaken van Bologna. Na benoemingen tot bisschop van Cervia en Vicenza”Catholic Encyclopedia”. In “Passing the keys” wordt als benoemingsdatum voor bisschop van Vicenza 16 juni 1451 genoemd. volgde op 1 juli 1440 zijn benoeming tot kardinaal-diaken met als dekenaat Santa Maria Nuova. Tijdens het pontificaat van Eugenius IV wist Barbo zich een belangrijke positie aan het hof te verwerven. Zo werd hij benoemd tot lid van de commissie belast met de heiligverklaring van Bernardinus van SienaHeilig verklaard door paus Nicolaas V en was hij Camerlengo over het College van Kardinalen van 13 augustus 1445 tot aan 7 oktober 1446. Na de dood van Eugenius werd Barbo door paus Nicolaas V benoemd tot kardinaal-priester (16 juni 1451) waarbij hem de titelkerk San Marco in Rome werd toegewezen. Deze kerk, samen met het daarnaast gelegen Palazzo Venezia, liet hij door Bernardo Rossellino grondig verbouwen.Heden een museumhttp://peter.901.googlepages.com/home4. Ook tijdens zijn pausschap zou Barbo aanvankelijk hier wonen, totdat hij door intern oproer de veiligheid van het Vaticaan verkoos. Bij het aantreden van paus Calixtus III toonde Barbo zijn vaardigheden inzake diplomatie en organisatie. In 1455 wist hij een wapenstilstand tussen de rivaliserende Romeinse families Orsini en Colonna te realiseren en wierp hij zich op als onderhandelaar bij een conflict tussen de paus en de koning van Napels, Alfons I. Als organisator nam hij de oprichting van de pauselijke vloot (bedoeld voor een kruistocht) op zich. Na de benoeming van paus Pius II vergezelde hij hem naar Mantua op 22 januari 1459, waar de paus een vergadering had bijeengeroepen met als onderwerp de Ottomaanse suprematie. Barbo was aanwezig bij het overlijden van de paus in augustus 1464 in Ancona , en na diens dood haastte hij zich naar Rome om deel te nemen aan het conclaaf. Het conclaaf van 1464 Evenals bij vorige conclaven braken er door de sedisvacatie rellen uit in Rome. Hierdoor ontstond er binnen het kardinalencollege twijfel over de eventuele locatie, waar de verkiezing zou moeten plaatsvinden. Nadat Antonio Piccolomini (in het bezit van de EngelenburchtDe Engelenburcht was een geschikt toevluchtsoord, indien de situatie in het Vaticaan te bedreigend zou worden. en familielid van een van de deelnemende kandidaten) de veiligheid van de kardinalen toegezegd had, werd besloten het conclaaf in het Vaticaan te houden. Van de 29 kardinalen die gerechtigd waren deel te nemen aan de stemming, reisden er 19 af naar Rome. De samenstelling van het kiescollege was gebaseerd op 4 nationaliteiten: 10 Italianen, 4 Fransen, 4 Spanjaarden en 1 Griek. Van de kandidaten werden Johannes Bessarion en Guillaume d’Estoutville als meest papabile genoemd, mede door hun staat van dienst, maar ook circuleerde de naam van Rodrigo de Borja y Borja, de latere paus Alexander VI (1492). Bij de besprekingen voorafgaand aan het conclaaf eisten de kardinalen, dat er harde afspraken gemaakt zouden worden, die golden voor de nieuwe paus. Deze afspraken kwamen voort uit de frustratie die de kardinalen hadden gehad tijdens het pontificaat van Pius II, waarbij de macht van de kardinalen danig aan banden was gelegd. In een document werd bepaald, dat de nieuwe paus moest toezien op en het handhaven van: *uitbreiding van de invloed van het College van Kardinalen, waarbij de paus meer als voorzitter van het college werd *kardinaalsbenoemingen mochten alleen plaatsvinden met toestemming van het College; het maximaal aantal kardinalen in het college mocht slechts 24 bedragen *tijdens zijn pontificaat was het de paus slechts toegestaan één kardinaal-nepoot te benoemen,die bovendien ook ouder moest zijn dan 30 jaar *de paus moest zich richten op de strijd tegen het Ottomaanse Rijk *de paus mocht Rome niet verlaten zonder toestemming van een meerderheid van de kardinalen en mocht Italië niet verlaten zonder algehele toestemming van het College van Kardinalen *het bijeenroepen van een concilie binnen drie jaar na aantreden van de paus Al deze besluiten moesten door de nieuwe paus aanvaard worden en ondertekend (iets wat Barbo ook aanvankelijk zou doen, maar eenmaal tot paus gekozen werd het document ontkracht). Bij de eerste stemming op 30 augustus behaalde Barbo 11 van de 19 stemmen, 3 te weinig voor een keuze. Door het recht van ‘accessus’, het recht van een kardinaal om na een stemronde alsnog zijn stem te wijzigen ten voordele van een andere kandidaat, verkreeg Barbo tijdens de eerste ronde alsnog de 3 extra benodigde stemmen, waardoor zijn electie vaststond. Bij zijn acceptatie nam hij de naam Paulus II aan.De suggestie dat hij aanvankelijk gekozen zou hebben voor “Formosus II (=de aantrekkelijke) berust op een anekdote [Valerie Pirie, The Triple Crown (London: Spring Books, 1965) ] Op 16 september 1464 vond de kroning plaats en werd uitgevoerd door Rodrigo de Borja y Borja. Pontificaat ---- Pauselijke staat Conflicten met het College van Kardinalen De kardinalen die met de keuze van Paulus II gehoopt hadden meer invloed te krijgen over het bestuur van de kerk moesten al snel vaststellen, dat Paulus II de autocratische rol van de paus, die Pius II tijdens zijn pontificaat had vergroot, zou voortzetten. Vrij snel na zijn benoeming liet Paulus de kardinalen een document tekenen waarmee zijn gezag erkend werd. De benoemingen van de kardinalen werden de grootste ergernis. Evenals zijn voorgangers wenste Paulus zich te omringen met personen die hij kon vertrouwen, mede doordat zij aan hem hun keuze tot kardinaal te danken hadden. Aan het begin van zijn conclaaf was er geen reden om nieuwe kardinalen te benoemen, omdat alle posities al bezet waren. Door het overlijden van de gezagsdragers en onder aandrang van buitenlandse vorsten slaagde hij er uiteindelijk in eigen benoemingen te creëren zonder de steun van het College van Kardinalen. Volgens de Annuaire Pontifical Catholique creëerde Paulus II in 1471 nog vier kardinalen in pectore, János Vitéz, Pietro Foscari, Ferry de Clugny en Giovanni Battista Savelli, van wie de laatste drie door paus Sixtus IV gepubliceerd zouden worden. Een volgend conflict met de kardinalen ontstond, toen paus Paulus II in 1466 besloot de in zijn ogen overbodige kantoren binnen het Vaticaan op te heffen, waaronder de Accademia Romana en het kantoor waarin humanisten en dichters te werk gesteld waren om pauselijke documenten te formuleren en op te stellen. Voor velen van hen was dit een lucratieve baan en met name Bartolomeo Platina verzette zich heftig tegen dit voorstel. Dit resulteerde uiteindelijk in een kortstondige gevangenneming. Een jaar later werd Platina echter opnieuw opgepakt, nu onder verdenking van samenzwering tegen de paus, en moest hij samen met anderen, waaronder Filip Callimachus, diverse martelingen ondergaan. Naar aanleiding van deze gebeurtenissen schreef Platina na de dood van Paulus II een biografie, Vitae pontificum, waarin hij een zeer ongunstig beeld van de paus schetste, onder meer door te stellen dat Paulus II zich stevig verzette tegen de humanistische beweging. Bartolomeo Platina werd later onder paus Sixtus IV benoemd tot prefect van de (her)opgerichte bibliotheek, zoals te zien is op Melozzo da Forli’s fresco Toch was paus Paulus II niet zo antihumanistisch zoals Platina in zijn biografie wil doen laten geloven. Paulus beschermde de universiteiten, moedigde de boekdrukkunst aan en werd genoemd als de oprichter van de eerste Romeinse uitgeverij, Libreria Editrice Vaticana (met de Duitse drukkers Konrad Schweynheym en Arnold Pannartz). Ook was hij een verzamelaar van boeken en kunstwerken. Zijn acties tegen bijvoorbeeld de Accademia Romana waren vooral gericht tegen het in zijn ogen niet-efficiënte werken en amorele gedrag aan de academie. Ook wat betreft de kardinalen deed Paulus II verschillende toezeggingen, waaronder het toekennen van pensioenen aan sommigen. Daarnaast verordonneerde hij, dat het voor alle kardinalen was toegestaan de rode baret te dragen als teken van hun gezag en rang. Voor de bevolking organiseerde hij diverse activiteiten, waaronder het Carnaval in Rome, waarbij hij de hele Romeinse bevolking betrok, publieke banketten organiseerde en tot liefdadigheidswerk onder de armen aanzette.Stefano Infessura schreef hierover in zijn dagboek Met in het achterhoofd de impact die een jubeljaar voor de stad Rome zou betekenen (religieus en commercieel) riep hij in zijn bul "Ineffabilis providentia" op tot het houden van een dergelijk jaar, te beginnen in 1475. Zelf zou hij dat niet meer meemaken, door zijn dood in 1471. Fraticelli en het huis Anguillara De Fraticelli waren al eeuwen een doorn in het oog van de Rooms-katholieke Kerk, doordat zij in de lijn van de Franciscanen het armoedeideaal nastreefden en het optreden van de Kerkelijke macht als schandalig ervoeren, en de individuele leiders ongeschikt achtten voor hun functie. Al in de 13e eeuw was deze groepering door paus Bonifatius VIII betiteld als ketters, en werden aanhangers van de Fraticelli menigmaal vervolgd. In 1466 vond opnieuw een grootschalige vervolging plaats, waarbij verschillende leden (waaronder hun leider Stefano de’ Conti) gevangengezet werd in de Engelenburcht. Daarmee hoopte Paulus II een definitief einde te maken aan de 'immorele' praktijken van deze groepering, echter zonder succes. Het huis Anguillara was een andere vijand binnen de pauselijke staat die Paulus II wenste te elimineren. Deze adellijke familie uit Latium had zich tegen het bestuur van de paus gericht en daarbij de macht gegrepen in diverse steden in de provincie Viterbo, ook een kerkelijk gebied. Tijdens de regering van Francesco degli Anguillara werd op inititatief van Paulus II een einde gemaakt aan de macht van het huis, Francesco geëxcommuniceerd en gevangengezet in de Engelenburcht, en alle bezittingen van de familie werden geconfisqueerd. Francesco’s opvolger zou erin slagen een deel van de gebieden weer terug te winnen, maar onder paus Innocentius VIII werden deze opnieuw veroverd en onder bestuur van Innocentius’ neef Franceschetto Cybo geplaatst. Buitenland De Ottomaanse kwestie Na de val van Negroponte op 12 juli 1470 voelde paus Paulus II zich gesterkt de strijd aan te gaan met het Ottomaanse Rijk, die een bedreiging vormde voor heel Europa. Eerdere pogingen om de keizer van het Heilige Roomse Rijk, Frederik III, te overtuigen waren mislukt en ondanks zijn eigen afkomst, voelde Paulus II er niets voor de Venetianen in de strijd te betrekken uit vrees voor hun toenemende macht. Door toezeggingen aan leiders in Hongarije en Albanië hoopte de paus op een actieve strijd, maar resultaten bleven uit. Onderlinge verschillen en gebrek aan samenwerking waren hieraan debet, maar ook het conflict met de koning van Bohemen, George van Podiebrad, lag hieraan ten grondslag. De Boheemse koning gold als een van de eerste Europese vorsten die zich openlijk van het katholicisme had afgewend en aanhanger was geworden van de leer van Johannes Hus. Op 23 december 1466 werd de koning door Paulus II geëxcommuniceerd en gaf hij openlijke steun aan de rebellen die zich tegen de koning verzetten. Paulus onthief de rebellen van hun eed waarmee zij trouw aan hun vorst hadden gezworen en gaf hen toestemming een afzettingsprocedure te beginnen. De koning van Hongarije, Matthias Corvinus, werd opgeroepen ten oorlog te trekken tegen Bohemen, en nadat Corvinus erin geslaagd was gebieden te veroveren werd hij door paus Paulus II in maart 1469 tot koning van Bohemen gekroond. Pas bij de dood van George van Podiebrad kwam een einde aan het conflict. De Franse kwestie In een poging de Franse koning af te laten zien van de Pragmatieke Sanctie van Bourges (1438), waarbij het gezag van de paus over de Franse bisschoppen beperkt bleef, mocht niet baten, zelfs niet toen Paulus II besloot de koning de titel van “zeer christelijke koning” te verlenen. Overlijden en nalatenschap thumb|right|200px|Tombe van paus Paulus II Op 26 juli 1471 stierf Paulus II volgens bronnen”Passing the keys” aan een hartaanval na het eten van (teveel) meloenen. Hij werd begraven in de patriarchale Basiliek van het Vaticaan, waarvoor een grafmonument werd gemaakt door Mino da Fiesole en Giovanni Dalmata. Na zijn dood werden zijn persoonlijke bezittingen openbaar, die een waarde vertegenwoordigden van ruim 600.000 dukaten (geld, juwelen en goud), ingezameld om de kruistocht tegen de Ottomanen te financieren. Eerder genoemde overleveringen (van Platina en Infessura) gaven een zeer negatief beeld over paus Paulus II, waarbij gewezen werd op zijn immoreel gedrag (antihumanisme en illegale benoemingen), en zijn grote mate van ijdelheid en wereldlijkheid. Toch heeft paus Paulus II tijdens zijn pontificaat ook veel ondernomen ter verbetering van de uitstralingen van de stad Rome (verbetering van het stratenplan, waaronder de Via del Corso) en gold hij als een “beginnend” mecenas van de diverse kunsten, die ten tijde van de pausen onder de Hoog-Renaissance tot grote bloei zouden komen. In 1786 werd ter gedachtenis van Paulus II in Padua een standbeeld onthuld, dat op initiatief van de toen regerende paus Pius VI werd vervaardigd. Kerkelijke functies ---- *Dr. Francis Burckle-Young: Passing the keys *Hermann Schreiber: Geschichte der Päpste * Valerie Pirie: The Triple Crown ---- * Standbeeld Paulus II in Padua * Pietro Barbo }} Paulus II Categorie:Kardinaal-nepoot af:Pous Paulus II az:II Pavel bg:Павел II ca:Pau II cs:Pavel II. de:Paul II. en:Pope Paul II es:Paulo II et:Paulus II fa:پل دوم fi:Paavali II fr:Paul II gl:Paulo II, papa hr:Pavao II. hu:II. Pál pápa id:Paus Paulus II it:Papa Paolo II ja:パウルス2世 (ローマ教皇) jv:Paus Paulus II ka:პავლე II ko:교황 바오로 2세 la:Paulus II mk:Папа Павле II mr:पोप पॉल दुसरा no:Paul II pl:Paweł II (papież) pt:Papa Paulo II ro:Papa Paul al II-lea ru:Павел II sl:Papež Pavel II. sv:Paulus II sw:Papa Paulo II th:สมเด็จพระสันตะปาปาปอลที่ 2 tl:Pablo II uk:Павло II vi:Giáo hoàng Phaolô II war:Papa Pablo II zh:保祿二世